Mine
by deannaG
Summary: A roomful of ShadowHunter children vs Max for Alec's attention in Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 7.


I had a couple of ideas planned but a comment from _**Indi,**_ is what I decided to work on first:

 _open to prompts for this verse, cause i would love to see a jealous!baby max, whom may not be used to seeing his Alec spending time with other children & being simply popular and awesome with them, since max may not like to share..._

Even though (older) Max outright said, "I don't share" ( **Mikey** chapter 5), I thought it would be interesting to see how wee Max reacted to 'sharing' his Daddy.

This story may be more angsty than jealous baby Max. I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Main Hall is decorated in festive and bright colors. There's a happy buzz in the room.

The youngest ShadowHunter trainees had lost interest in their studies. Clary mentioned that mundanes had a concept called ' _Take your child to work_ day'. As absurd as it sounded, she suggested that they have one in the Institute. If the children thought they were 'visiting' their parents at work, they would find a renewed sense of purpose.

Looking at the smiling faces, it seems to be working. They set up tables and chairs. The children are working on their rune drawing, demon knowledge and other ShadowHunter necessities, with their parents as their tutors.

Alec thought three year old Max would enjoy being with other children. Max is far smarter than children his own age, and Alec is confident that his son can more than keep up with a room full of ShadowHunter children double and triple his age. He and Magnus decided not to glamour Max, so the children will understand that DownWorlders are welcome in the Institute. He sat his son at a table, but Max is now following him with an odd look on his face.

Alec stops at every table to praise the youngsters. He pats shoulders, squeezes hands, and smiles at the children, to encourage them as they work.

Max follows him from table to table, not saying a word. Alec raises an eyebrow as Max's thumb rubs across his fingers. A nervous habit of Magnus', that their son seems to have picked up.

Alec walks to the front of the room, where Izzy is. Max stands there, looking around, silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits and watches Daddy walk away.

The ShadowHunter boy sitting to his left, smiles at Max and hands him a sheet of paper, "These are runes. We use them to do stuff. You want me to show you how to draw them?"

Max glances at the sheet and wrinkles his nose. He points, "Soundless, block/deflect, promise, strength, calm/anger, wedded, parabatai, recall, fortitude, accuracy, expectation, speed, iratze, agility."

The boy is stunned, "But you're a warlock."

Max rolls his eyes as he climbs off the chair and runs after his father. He watches as Daddy smiles and touches children who are not him. Max wonders which one will be his replacement. Why else bring him to a room full of Shadowhunter children?

Max follows Daddy as he goes from table to table. He would portal home but he's scared that he might not be allowed to say 'goodbye' to Daddy.

Daddy touches the shoulder of a girl with two blonde ponytails. He holds the hand of a pale boy with red hair like Aunt Clary.

Max blinks as tears come to his eyes. Daddy walks over to Aunt Izzy. Max stops and wonders if Daddy has made a decision or if he is going to ask Aunt Izzy for help.

The girl with blonde ponytails has a paper in her hand as she walks over to Daddy. Max runs and pushes her, "Mine." He stands in front of Daddy and glares at her. He hears somebody call his name, but all he cares about is changing Daddy's mind. The girl gets to her feet, glances at Max and walks away shaking her head. Max nods at her, "Mine."

He looks around the room, then screams, "Mine." The room gets quiet as everybody looks at him.

Max is picked up. He wraps his arms around Daddy's neck and whispers, "Mine".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec holds Max tight, his son is trembling. Alec tells Izzy, "I'll be right back." She nods as he leaves the Main Hall and walks down the hallway. He takes an elevator upstairs and goes to his office.

Max continues to mutter "Mine", as Alec carries him inside.

Alec gently sits Max on his desk, as he sits in his chair, "Max, what is going on?"

Tears run down his face as Max looks at his father, "Will I be able to say 'goodbye' to Poppa?"

Alec moves closer and takes Max's face in his hands. He gently wipes away his son's tears, "Goodbye to Poppa? By the angel, blueberry, what are you talking about?"

Max leans into his father's hands, "I don't want to lose you and Poppa. I want to stay."

Alec takes a deep breath, it seems that he now has two cryptic warlocks in his life, something else he picked up from Magnus. He lifts Max's chin, "Max, let's try this again. Why do you think these children are here today?"

Fresh tears roll down his face, as Max whispers, "You are going to pick a ShadowHunter child to replace me."

Alec's eyes widen as he pulls Max into his arms and holds his son tight, "By the angel, no Max. Where on Earth did you get such an idea from?"

Max buries his face in his father's shirt, "Why else would I be here?"

Alec gently sits Max on his desk again and wipes away his tears, "Blueberry, I thought it would be a good idea for you to visit the Institute instead of popping into my office to take your naps."

Despite himself, Max giggles. Alec smiles, "That's better."

Max giggles, "I like taking naps on your couch, Daddy."

"I know you do, blueberry." He kisses Max's forehead, "Would you want a warlock Daddy?"

Max's eyes widen, "Oh no, YOU are my Daddy. Plus, Poppa would get mad."

Alec smiles, "Yes, Poppa would be really mad, for a lot of different reasons."

Max nods, "Really, really mad."

"Now, no more talk about being replaced?"

Max shakes his head, "No, Daddy."

"Good. I want you to apologize to Tina for pushing her."

Max nods, "Okay, Daddy."

"Good. Ready to go back downstairs?"

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"Perfect." Alec picks Max up and puts him on his shoulders as he stands up.

Max giggles as he kisses the top of Alec's head, "I'm tall, Daddy."

Alec laughs as he walks to the door, "Duck your head." Max giggles and rests his head on Alec's shoulder as they go through the doorway. Alec walks to the elevators and takes one down to the main floor. He walks into the Main Hall and puts Max on his feet.

Max runs over to Tina's table and tugs on her sleeve. When she turns around, he hugs her, "I'm sorry for pushing you."

She smiles and hugs him back, "No biggie, Max."

Alec walks over, "Max, why don't you stay here for a while?"

Max nods, "Okay, Daddy." He climbs into a chair. Tina hands him some blank sheets of paper and a few crayons. Max looks at his father.

Alec smiles and kisses his forehead, "Why don't you show Tina all the runes that you know."

Max's eyes sparkle, "Okay Daddy."

Alec laughs as he walks over to Izzy. His sister smiles at him, "Crisis over with?"

He nods, "Insecurity has to be a warlock thing. He thought I was trading him for a ShadowHunter child."

"Oh? He's a mini Magnus."

Alec laughs. Max looks his way. Alec waves at his son. Max giggles, then returns to his rune drawing. Alec smiles at his sister, "He has picked up a few of Magnus' habits."

"Is it any surprise, since they both love the same ShadowHunter?"

Alec nods, "Yeah, you."

She laughs, "Of course."

"This was a good idea of Clary's, even with Max's little meltdown. I might make it a yearly event."

Tina walks over to them, "Mr. Alec, how does Max know so many runes?"

Alec shrugs, "He loves runes."

She hands him two sheets of paper, both sides covered with runes, "He knows more than I do."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Tina."

She walks away shaking her head.

Izzy whispers in his ear, "Don't act so innocent."

Alec laughs as he looks at the sheets. He folds them and puts them in a pocket. Max runs over and he picks his son up, "Ready to go home, blueberry?"

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"Say goodbye to Aunt Izzy."

Max leans over and kisses her cheek, "Bye Aunt Izzy."

She smiles, "Bye Max."

Alec kisses Izzy's cheek, "Have fun."

She laughs as he puts Max on his shoulders, and leaves the Main Hall.

In the hallway, Max asks, "Portal home, Daddy?"

Alec nods, "Good idea, Max."

Max giggles as he opens a portal. Alec walks through into the loft. Magnus is sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

Alec puts Max down. Max runs to his father, "Poppa, we're home."

Magnus laughs, "I can see that." He picks Max up and kisses him, "Did you have fun?"

Max glances at Alec, then nods, "I think so."

"You think so?"

Max shrugs, "I'm tired, Poppa."

Magnus nods. He stands and takes Max into his room as Alec fills a mug with coffee. Magnus lays Max down and kisses his forehead, "Have a nice nap, blueberry."

Max yawns, "Thank you, Poppa."

Magnus walks out the bedroom. Alec is sitting on the sofa drinking his coffee. Magnus walks over and sits next to his husband, "What happened?"

Alec shakes his head, "Your son thought I was trading him for a ShadowHunter child."

"MY son?"

"Yes, YOUR son, Magnus. Same insecurities, same nervous habits, same crypticness." Alec laughs, "Also the same possessiveness."

"Oh he has none of your characteristics?"

"He loves runes."

Magnus laughs, "So do I."

"Back to my original statement, YOUR son."

"He hurt anybody?"

"Of course not. He did push a little girl, then he dazzled her with his rune knowledge."

Magnus laughs, "Dazzled? By that you mean, embarrassed?"

Alec smiles proudly, "Yes."

"Other than that, how did it go?"

Alec puts his empty mug on the coffee table, "Pretty good. The children enjoyed themselves and I'm thinking about making it a yearly thing."

"And Max?"

Alec smiles, "I think he understands what it was all about and next year should be interesting."

"He'll give a seminar on runes?"

Alec laughs, "Maybe in a couple of years."

"I wonder which is his favorite one?"

Alec laughs, "You mean rune?"

"Yes."

Alec smiles, "I have no idea." He glances at Magnus, "Which is your favorite?"

Magnus smiles as he leans closer, "I'm torn between two." He kisses the deflect/block rune, "This one." He kisses the love rune, "and this one."

Alec kisses Magnus' lips, "Max is going to be asleep for a couple of hours."

"Us time?"

"Yes."

They stand and walk into their bedroom.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Which rune do YOU, my dear reader, think is Max's favorite?


End file.
